Conventionally, a program image provided through the Internet or TV is created by computer graphics or created by combining the computer graphics with a real image (Japanese Patent No. 4725918).
In the conventional technique, the created program image is provided to a viewer by distributing the image to a terminal apparatus, and the information is provided in one way.
Therefore, a program image that allows two-way communication is demanded, in which the reaction of the viewer is reflected to change the image (information) according to the reaction.